Double-wall, synthetic heads for lacrosse sticks, referred to at times as double-wall, synthetic lacrosse sticks, are described in Tucker et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,495. The lacrosse stick defined in the Tucker et al patent has improved feel, balance, and durability as well as uniformity and economy of manufacture in comparison to the single-wall, wooden, and handmade lacrosse sticks used since ancient times. As a result, the popularity of the game of lacrosse has increased greatly, thereby increasing the level of competition and skill among lacrosse players.
Although the above-noted double-wall construction of lacrosse sticks is highly satisfactory as determined by the substantially universal acceptance of these sticks, it has now been determined, due to the degree of competition and the superior skill among present day lacrosse players, that a lighter weight, easier handling lacrosse stick would be useful to the lacrosse player. A lightweight lacrosse stick will provide the lacrosse player with a lacrosse stick enabling optimum speed and handling during the lacrosse match. The stick must, however, at the same time, retain the required strength and durability.
PRIMARY OBJECTS AND GENERAL DESCRIPTION OF THE INVENTION
Accordingly, this invention provides a new lightweight lacrosse stick having a double-wall, synthetic head having an opening or openings in the sidewalls to provide lightness and easy handling while retaining the strength and durability of the prior art lacrosse sticks having closed, or substantially closed, or solid sidewalls.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new lightweight lacrosse stick having a double-wall, synthetic head having an opening in the sidewalls in a trestle-like configuration.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new lightweight lacrosse stick having sidewalls wherein from approximately 7.0% to 65% of each sidewall surface is open, preferably in the range of from about 25% to 35%.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a new lightweight lacrosse stick having a double-wall, synthetic head having an opening or openings in the sidewalls which provides improved handling and playing characteristics.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following general and detailed description taken in conjunction with the appended drawing.
Brief, the objects and advantages of the present invention are obtained by providing a lacrosse stick having a head with a generally V-shaped frame adapted to receive a web. The frame is defined by two sidewalls joined at a juncture and diverging therefrom. A transverse wall joins the ends of the sidewalls opposite of the juncture. The area of the transverse wall is at times referred to as the scoop end of the head. This is as shown in the aforesaid Tucker et al patent. According to the present invention the sidewalls of the head are made or constructed having one or more openings therein. The opening or openings in the sidewalls, while providing unique advantages in the handling of the lacrosse stick, do not in any way detract from the playability characteristics of the lacrosse stick. The lacrosse sticks of this invention have the strength and durability found in the prior art lacrosse sticks such as in the aforesaid Tucker et al patent.